luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster
|Next = }} "Monster" is the sixth episode of the second season of . Summary "Guilty and self-destructive, Lucifer clashes with Chloe during an investigation, leading her to team up with Dan instead. Meanwhile, Amenadiel bonds with Charlotte, and Maze takes Trixie trick-or-treating."FOX Announces Halloween-Themed Programming, SpoilerTV Plot Lucifer then goes to talk to Linda, telling her that he killed Uriel. Linda thinks he is still speaking in metaphors and tells him that she has had enough, that he needs to tell her the truth. Lucifer shows her his true appearance, revealing himself as the Devil. Linda is in shock, frozen in place, while Lucifer leaves her office. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Tricia Helfer as Goddess * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Joshua Bitton as Wes Williams * Amad Jackson as Freddy Loomis * Nicole LaPlaca as ShaunaCharacter name is never used or shown in episode, but is given in outside sources, e.g. IMDb Co-Starring * Joel Cottingham as zombie priest * Annamaria Demara as Peggy Russo * Tina Georgieva as club goer * Liam Hall as Edgar Romero * Karen Holness as Sidney Loomis * Sean Hunter as Jason Myers * Tosca Leong as Sally Peterson * Victoria Ortiz as teenage employee * David Perez as neighbor * John Prowse as Jack Peterson Trivia *In the scene where Lucifer is playing the piano before he kicks everyone out of Lux, the song he is playing is "The Unforgiven" by Metallica. *Lesley-Ann Brandt's mother and niece made a cameo during the trick-or-treating scene.https://twitter.com/LesleyAnnBrandt/status/793265077495267328 *In the scene where Chloe is asking Maze to take Trixie out to trick-or-treat, it can be seen that her phone case is themed after the popular San-X character Rilakkuma. Gallery script 206.jpg 206 promo 01 zombie wedding.jpg 206 promo 02 zombie wedding.jpg 206 promo 03 Lucifer Linda.jpg 206 promo 04 Lucifer Linda.jpg 206 promo 05 Lucifer.jpg 206 promo 06 Lucifer Linda.jpg 206 promo 07 Maze Chloe.jpg 206 promo 08 Chloe Dan.jpg 206 promo 09 Chloe.jpg 206 promo 10 Chloe Dan.jpg 206 promo 11 Chloe.jpg 206 promo 12 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 206 promo 13 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 206 promo 14 Maze Trixie.jpg 206 promo 15 Maze.jpg 206 promo 16 Maze Trixie.jpg 206 promo 17 Chloe.jpg Videos Preview Lucifer Needs To Be Honest For The First Time Season 2 Ep. 6 LUCIFER Sneak Peek Lucifer & Amenadiel Are Breaking Down Season 2 Ep. 6 LUCIFER Linda Tracks Down Lucifer At LUX Season 2 Ep. 6 LUCIFER Chloe And Maze Don't See Eye To Eye On Halloween Decorations Season 2 Ep. 6 LUCIFER Lucifer Shows Up To A Crime Scene Drunk Season 2 Ep. 6 LUCIFER Lucifer Makes Out With One Of The Bridesmaids Season 2 Ep. 6 LUCIFER Maze Takes Trixie Trick-Or-Treating Season 2 Ep. 6 LUCIFER Lucifer Shows Linda His Devil Face Season 2 Ep. 6 LUCIFER Links References de:Monster fr:Monstre ru:Монстр Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Help needed